Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. In particular, there has been increased development in applications involving USB-enabled devices. In FIG. 1, for example, an illustration is provided of a conventional USB accessory device 120 attached to a handheld device 110. Here, USB accessory device 120 may have been developed so as to enable handheld device 110 to perform certain functions it would otherwise not be able to perform on its own (e.g., Biometric Smart Card Reader, RFID Reader, etc.). FIG. 2 provides another example in which a cradle device 220 was developed to connect a handheld device 210 to a personal computer (PC) 230 via USB protocol, as shown.
It should, however, be noted that the USB protocol depends upon a physical disconnect and/or connect event for automatic detection and configuration. For instance, if handheld device 110 was engaged with conventional accessory USB device 120, the two devices could not be inserted as a single unit into cradle device 220. Within such scenario, connection of a third USB device (i.e., cradle device 220) causes problems since there is no physical or logical break between handheld device 110 and accessory device 120 before cradle device 220 is physically attached. In fact, if cradle device 220 is attached while handheld device 110 is still engaged with accessory device 120, for some period of time (seconds), handheld device 110 will have two different USB devices (accessory device 120 and cradle device 220) attached and perhaps attempting to communicate with handheld device 110 at the same time. As a result, handheld device 110 may not function properly.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system that facilitates pass-through USB connectivity. The above-described deficiencies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.